


[Podfic] Leave Sleeping Dragons Lie

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, don't tickle sleeping dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: Interhouse unity could fuck off, was the last thought that went through Harry’s mind when he went to break Malfoy's perfect nose. They had ended up in a tangled heap of rage on the floor, eventually separated by an irate Headmistress McGonagall who informed them that they had two choices, two weeks of detentions with Filch or they could hold hands for an hour.Harry was very tempted to take the detention but the look of inordinate glee on Finch's face changed his mind. Apparently, it had the same effect on Malfoy because now they were stuck, side by side in two chairs in the middle of the Great Hall, holding hands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] Leave Sleeping Dragons Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave Sleeping Dragons Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787079) by [DorthyAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn/pseuds/DorthyAnn). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 4:52
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/leave-sleeping-dragons-lie)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i3fTwqGBgo1vkZU_-u0-Zo3yCMPtG7RR/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Leave Sleeping Dragons Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787079)
  * **Author:** [DorthyAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleslettres/pseuds/belleslettres)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Music:** [ODYSSEY](https://cymatics.fm/products/odyssey-edm-sample-pack)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you DorthyAnn for giving me permission to podfic your work!
> 
> Also, the audio quality of the Archive.org copy of the files is the higher quality copy.


End file.
